Just a little bit of teasin'
by Iamawitch
Summary: Only you have that magic technique


_**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is sadly not written by me_

_**A/N:** The title is self explanatory. Hope y'all SS/HG shippers enjoy this one shot!_

* * *

"You do know you're about to enter a destructive relationship, don't you?"

"Yes, I do."

"And you're not afraid?"

"After all those adventures with Ron and Harry, I don't' think there's anything that can scare me anymore."

"Not even a Bogart Minerva telling you that you've failed all your exams?"

"I bet the next time I face a Bogart, it'll be you telling me that all of this is just a dream."

"Insufferable sentimental Gryffindor" Snape muttered.

"Hey I heard that! That's not a very nice thing to say to your girlfriend on the first date, don't you think?"

0 0 0

For the past four years, Hermione Granger had been content.

After the shocking return of the Potions Master from his supposed death in the Shrieking Shack, the Wizarding World had been in an uproar.

Some said that he should get locked up in the Azkaban and get 'kissed' for all the bad deeds that he had done in the two wars. Most importantly, he Avada Kedavra-ed the oldest and most powerful wizard of all times, Albus Dumbledore. The Wizengamot could give him a life sentence with that charge alone. Some, on the other hand, had been quite understanding, sympathetic even, towards Snape's situation. They said Snape should return to his normal life, a life that he had been denied for the past decade.

Severus Snape had caused quite a buzz indeed

Among the latter group, was one Hermione Granger. And that's why she sought him out once she saw his recruiting advertisement for his little Potions store called "Ensnaring your mind" on the Daily Prophet.

How the once employer-employee relationship had now blossomed into a partnership both in business and in their love life was totally out of her expectations. This relationship didn't only give her a fulfillment physically, it was also emotionally satisfying.

For the past four years, Hermione Granger had been content, until a few weeks ago when things had started to go wrong.

0 0 0

Severus Snape didn't know what had gotten over him lately.

He had never been a coward.

_For the love of Merlin, he had killed people._

So was it such a big deal when he had to ask her this one tiny thing? And was this feeling the one they called…'anxiety'?

They said that love would make people do all sorts of crazy stuff. Perhaps being nervous was among one of those things?

To tell the truth, he had never felt so helpless in his life.

Not even when he had to hide the Order's business from that snake head.

He wanted to do this right, he _had_ to do this right.

But he just didn't know how to accomplish it. There was no one he could turn to. The only one that used to give him advice was long gone. It was ironic that he's the one who killed him. As for Minerva…that's completely out of the question. What kind of men would ask a woman's advice when it came to things like this?

Not to mention the fact that Severus Snape never asked for help.

Boy oh boy, was he in deep trouble.

0 0 0

He had always been a quiet man, but never this quiet.

_Something must be bothering him, something big._

For days, he had been locking himself up in the labs. Hermione thought he was doing his private research at first. After all, this had happened a few times before.

But when he came out a few days later, without uttering a word of his success or failure, Hermione was worried. He just came out as if nothing had happened. He followed his usual schedule, simmering the potions in the morning, meeting clients in the afternoon and doing some reading and accounting in the evening, all without speaking to Hermione, or even sparing a glance at her.

That made Hermione really worried.

0 0 0

So he got caught.

It's in his nature as a spy to gain full control over his body and emotions.

But these four blissful years had surely made his skills deteriorating somewhat. It was especially distracting when there's a girl as beautiful as Hermione Granger sitting near him.

That day, when he couldn't stand it anymore, he tried to steal a glance at her and found her staring right back.

"Alright, spill it" Hermione asked in a tone which she hoped to sound casual enough.

"What?" He asked in his usual bored voice.

"Severus Snape, you heard me the first time. What's on your mind?"

Snape sighed, and gingerly grabbed a box out of his cloak. He pushed it towards Hermione and stared at her.

"What does this mean? Hermione asked suspiciously.

"Open it." Snape said, his body getting tensed all of a sudden.

Inside, was one simple yet elegant silver ring.

"Okay, what do you want?"

"What do you mean?" Snape frowned.

"What do you want me to do for you, with this present and all? Don't tell me you don't expect anything in return."

Snape was frustrated and somehow hurt by her comment. For someone as bright as her, she could be quite dumb sometimes. He cleared his throat and said "Well, I do expect something from you…an answer."

"For…?"

"For asking for your hand."

"…what?"

Hermione was totally aghast. She was never a girl who fantasized herself in a grand wedding or having a crush on her professor. But had she ever thought of marrying Snape these past four years? Sure, but she thought he'd never ask. To her, this partnership was perfect. He was her equal. His mind was a fascinating place, his concentration during researching was adorable. As for his voice, oh, his voice. It just sent shivers down her spine, especially when he purred. If she's ever asked to describe what velvet is, "Severus's voice" would definitely be her answer.

"Hermione, I..please do not make me repeat myself again" Snape said while massaging the bridge of his nose, "I'm never a romantic person. You know how I feel about you and I do know this feeling is mutual. I hope you'll understand that I'm not comfortable with saying those three words with eight letters that you women are ever so fond of. But the closet phrase that I can tell you is that: Hermione, you're my miracle." Snape quirked an eyebrow at Hermione's astounded face, gulping nervously for her reply.

"Wow, Severus Snape, that's just the most unromantic proposal that I've ever heard." Hermione replied, hoping to buy some time for her to think straight and calm her thumping heart.

"And that, my dear, is the most unflattering response that I've ever heard."

"I didn't say no to your proposal."

"So that's a yes, lovely" Snape signed in relief.

"Hey, I didn't' promise you anything either."

"Oh stop all the bickering now, will you?"

An awkward silence followed. Hermione glared at him for a while and asked "What is it?"

"I beg your pardon?" Snape replied, dumbfounded.

"You mentioned that you're not comfortable with saying those three words with eight letters. What are those three words? 'You are mad'?"

Snape snorted "Do you think I can still tolerate your presence if I find you distasteful and intellectually unable? By the way, there're nine letters in that phrase, my dear."

"Not when you write it in abbreviations" Hermione smirked and added "What ARE those three words that you're so afraid of then?"

"Please don't make me say it. I'm at your mercy" Snape begged.

"Never have I seen someone so insincere when making a proposal" Hermione pouted, crossing her arms, "I want to hear you say it."

For the first time, Snape felt completely defeated.

"You'll be the death of me" Snape sneered playfully, leaning into Hermione and whispered something into her ear.

She giggled "Now that's more like it."

"So is that a yes?" Snape's smirk broadened in a triumphant smile when Hermione shyly nodded.

"So this is what has been bothering you lately? Severus Snape doubting himself? That's surely a first. No wonder Draco always says that you'll never get bored when you're hanging out with a Slytherin."

"No, I have not doubted myself. Do I look like those insecure imbeciles?"

"Liar" Hermione laughed, "Oh, you're such a darling sometimes."

"What about at other times then?

"Well, I'll say you're the brooding master in the dungeons or the bat with dirty hair and a large nose."

Snape snorted but turned serious all of a sudden.

"There is something that you need to know."

"Like the fact that you snore in your sleep when you're hanging upside down on the tree?"

"No, vampires live in coffins. But listen Hermione, I'm serious. I'm Death Eater."

"_Were._ You were one. And yes, I know what I've gotten myself into, so don't worry about it. We've gone over this speech on our first date and I don't want to repeat myself again. It's really quite tedious. And I'll say you're even more sensitive and sentimental than I am."

"Oh um… alright. This actually goes even smoother than I've hoped" he continued, "Well then, there's something else you might need to know as well."

"I don't think I can stand so many surprises in one day." Hermione replied, looking slightly scared.

"You'll get over the shock somehow. This might be your only chance. You may never hear this from me again."

"And what, pray tell, do I want to know from you, Mr. Snape? Do enlighten me."

"That I'm really into you."

* * *

_**A/N:** Well well, not too bad a piece, I hope. Critics will be highly appreciated. Have an awesome winter break, everyone! Wish you an early Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!_


End file.
